1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a paper holder, more particularly to a paper holder which can support a sheet of paper at different inclinations.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional paper holder includes a generally rectangular holder plate and a clip member mounted on the holder plate so as to clamp a sheet of paper which lies on a side surface thereof.
In use, the aforesaid paper holder is generally held by one hand in order to permit the other hand to write thereon. However, the paper holder cannot be supported inclinedly on a desk without assistance of other articles, thereby limiting the range of use thereof.